2 Broke Girls - Employee of the Month
by 7ksc7
Summary: The diner starts an employee of the month competition. The girls (Max and Caroline) desperately need this money. So much in fact they perform acts of which they never thought they would.


2 Broke Girls fanfiction Chapter 1

The girl's day starts off just like any other, go to work at the diner. The girls are greeted by the gentleman remarks from Earl, followed by the perverted but feel good remarks from Oleg.

Han comes out to the diner from his office

Han: Howdy everyone.

Max: Oh look Caroline it's a leprechaun.

Han: Haha, so funny.  
Staff meeting after close tonight.

Oleg (leaning through the serving window): But I have plans with Sophie.

Earl: I, uh, I got stuff to do.

Han: What could you possibly have to do at 2am.

Earl: I've got a late night date with a lovely lady.

Max and Caroline: Who's the girl, Earl?

Earl: Yours truly, Mary-Jane, if you get my drift.

Max: HA! Oops, I mean, ya I gotta go help Earl with Mary-Jane.

Han: Oh no you're not! You're all attending this meeting.

Han walks off.

Caroline: I wonder what he wants to have a meeting about.

Max: He probably just wants a reason to complain some more.

Caroline: I don't know Max, he sounded pretty serious about this one.

Max: Pft, Caroline, are you forgetting that's how Han always looks.

Caroline: ya I guess so.

Later that evening.

Han: Staff meeting time! Thank you everyone for coming.

Earl: Not like we had a choice.

Han: That's not the point. The point is, you guys aren't working hard enough. You show up late, you slack off, and you Max and Caroline think cupcakes are more important.

Max: Well, duh.

Caroline: Ya well forgive us for having a future outside of this dump.

Oleg: She's got a point you know. Hurry up, Sophie is waiting for me.

Han: Well I'm introducing an employee of the month award. Winner gets $500.

Max: SAY WHAT NOW?!

Han: That's right, $500 dollars to the hardest working employee.

Earl: Just think of all the Mary-Jane that could get.

Han: Enough with the names, I know you mean the marijuana.

Caroline: Oh look Max, Han actually knows something in your field of expertise.

Max: Ha you're right. Not that he probably knows how to use it.

Han: I'll have you know, I smoked up time to time back in college. I was real cool. Or as the kids say now I had "swag".

Max: Han if you ever say that word again, you're going to find yourself hanging out of the dumpster.

Han: Alright, Alright. Everyone can go now.

Oleg: Oh look a text message from Sophie. She got tired of waiting. Thanks a lot Han.

Earl: See ya later (Leaves).

Caroline: Max, we need to get that $500. We really need the money.

Oleg: Ha, I'm going to win that money.

Max: Hey Caroline, I'll catch up with you in the back in a bit.

Caroline goes off to the back, to prepare to open the cupcake shop.

Max: Oleg, how bout we settle this competition now.

Oleg: Oh ya, what do you have in mind?

Max: I bet I can get Han to motorboat me all on his own, if I'm successful, you will drop out of the employee competition and have to come to work for a week in a tutu.

Oleg: And what if I win?

Max: I'll let you fuck me in the ass, and I'll drop out.

Oleg: Deal.

Max: Follow me.

Max and Oleg head to Han's office, Oleg hides outside the door. Max enters the room and corners Han, when he turns around she shoves her chest into Han's face. Han taken by surprise, manages to back himself out.

Han: Max, what are you doing to me?

Max: What do you think I'm doing, I'm trying to seduce you.  
Max unbuttons the rest of her uniform and lifts her D cup boobs out of the uniform, still barely held in place by her black bra.

Han: uh. Oh my. Max what, why?

Max: Come here little boy.

Han is hesitant and doesn't move, still in Aww. Max undoes her bra, and allows her big boobs to be free.  
Oleg peeping around the corner, staring in aww as well, having never actually seen Max's bare boobs.  
Max approaches Han and shoves his head between her tits and shakes them in his face. Max gives Oleg a wink and a smile, thinking she has won. Oleg shakes his head no, because Han didn't do it on his own. Max tries to silently argue with him while Han's head is trapped in her chest. Max accepts defeat, Oleg pleased, walks away, to go back to his kitchen to wait for Max.

Max: Well damn. Well I'm here and horny. Might as well make the most of it.

Max pulls down Han's pants and boxers, to reveal his not so amazing less than average size penis.  
Max pushes him against his desk and buries his dick between her tits. Titty fucking Han. Han letting out grunts and groans of pleasure. He places his hands on her enormous breasts and starts controlling the pace of her tits around his dick. Not soon after, Han starts to squirm and without warning starts to cum. Shooting his sperm all over Max's boobs, while she continues to titty fuck him to the full extent, cum shooting up onto her face; lips, nose, cheeks, etc. Max with a huge grin on her face gives Han a seductive look and says "For a small guy you sure do cum a lot", as she licks her lips, wipes the cum off her face with her hand, licking her fingers clean of it. Wiping the rest of her face off with her uniform, she puts her boobs back in her shirt, but leaves the bra as a reminder to Han; in hopes it'll get her the $500.

Max walks out of his office, and runs into Caroline at the kitchen door.

Caroline: Max, there you are. What took you so long?

Max: I got caught up, sorry.

Caroline: Doing what?

Max: (thinking on her feet), cleaning.

Caroline: Max Black cleaning?! What were you -

Max: Hey! For your information, I was cleaning up; making myself look better before we open.

Caroline: (shrugs in acceptance) Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Anyways, I'll meet you back there in 20min, gonna use the washroom, and maybe I'll tidy up too.

Caroline walks off towards the side hallway.  
Max walks into the kitchen.

Oleg: There you are. You lost.

Max: Ya, ya. Let's get this over with. Caroline is going to be gone the next 20min.

Oleg runs his hands over Max's butt, getting a good feel of those ass cheeks, he than slides his hands up into her uniform, to discover her breasts are bare and not enclosed by a bra. Max has her back to Oleg, and is beginning to bite her lip. Surprising even herself that she's enjoying Oleg's foreplay. Oleg slips one hand down the front of her pants, and begins to rub her pussy through her thong. Max getting wet again, getting caught up in the moment, lets out a faint moan, before catching herself and making Oleg stop.

Max: Hey now, I said anal only.

Oleg: Alright.

Oleg pulls Max's pants down and tosses them to the side. He gets his face right against her ass, and bites the waist string of the thong, pulling it with his teeth it snaps off.

Max: Great there goes both my garments.

Max pulls her uniform up and off, leaving her completely nude in the diner kitchen, alone with Olaf.  
Oleg strips off his pants, but keeps his fish net wife beater on. He lifts Max up and sits her on the table in by the server window. He kisses Max's neck and Max loses her mind, never having expected Oleg of all guys to be this good at making her crazy. They start making out, getting more and more heavy.  
Max pushes him off her for a moment.

Max: Do you have lube?

Oleg reaches into his fanny pack and pulls out a small bottle of lube.  
Max gets up off the table and turns around. Leaning on the counter now. Her ass facing Oleg.  
Oleg lubes up his dick, knowing that he won't need a condom for anal, it'll get in the way.

Oleg approaches Max, and puts the tip of his dick at the entrance of Max's ass. He squeezes a few drops of lube onto her asshole and he smears it around the hole with his fingers and than slowly pushes his fingers into her asshole, Max jumps at how cold it is. Oleg gives Max's ass a big spank, leaving a red handprint. This gets Max even hornier.

Max: Put it in already!

Oleg takes his fingers out and pushes his dick slowly into her ass. Max makes a slight pain face, but still enjoying and getting off on it.

-Meanwhile-

Caroline left Max, and headed to the hallway, where she did a double take to make sure Max wasn't watching, and then she ducks into Han's office. She finds Han sitting on the edge of his desk, looking like he just saw a ghost. Caroline just missed walking in on him with his pants around his ankles. Han still managed to pull them up despite being in awe after Max left.

Caroline: Han, Han! Are you ok?

Han: Oh Caroline, hi, sorry about that. Yes I'm fine.

Caroline: Ok…, Han I wanted to talk to you about the $500.

Han: What about it? You have to win it like everyone else. I'm not giving free handouts.

Caroline: What? I didn't even say anything.

Han: Sorry, how can I help you then?

Caroline: Well….

Caroline takes a deep breath and slowly approaches Han, knowing the reason she came in here, was to seduce him into getting that $500 for her and Max. Not knowing Max just completed a similar plan. Caroline grabs Han's hand, and slides it to her waist band and down into her undies, down her smooth pussy, and to her pussy lips, positioning his fingers against her clit and in the entrance of her tight vagina.

Han: Ca-a-r-r-oline

Caroline: Shhh, I'm going to let you fuck me right here in the diner, I need that $500.

Caroline slips her uniform off, revealing her pink bra and undies, not as risqué as Max's but still sexy. Caroline undoes her bra, and exposes her small perky B cup breasts to Han. Caroline keeps Han's hand down her panties, slowly rubbing her clit and pushing a finger into her tight pussy. She pulls Han even closer and lines her breasts up with his face. She demands he open his mouth. He does just that and she guides one of her breasts into his mouth. Han closes his mouth down around her perky nipple, and wastes no time squeezing, teasing and caressing the other one with his free hand, pinching and rubbing her other nipple, rubbing her clit harder, and a little faster, and flicking his tongue around her other nipple and lightly using his teeth on it. Something Caroline didn't know she enjoyed until now. Caroline is already moaning, and dripping wet. She finally finds a moment and breaks free from Han, she grabs his tie and pulls him along. She leads him to the dining area and slips her panties off and leans against the cash counter/bar. She drops Han's pants, and grasps his dick, giving him a small hand job, she kisses him and then gets on her knees and licks the tip of his dick, and she then takes his entire dick in her mouth and starts blowing him. A few minutes pass, and she stops.

Caroline: I don't want you to cum yet.

She than leans herself against the bar again, facing Han, Han with his dick in hand, goes over to her and lines his dick up with her pussy, sliding it in. Caroline lets out a faint moan. Han picks up pace, Caroline grabbing onto anything she can, opened mouth, silent moans. Caroline than changes into doggy style against the counter. Han resumes fucking her. Her perky tits bouncing with each thrust. Caroline lets out a big moan.  
This catches the attention of Max who is on the other side of the wall.

Max: Caroline!?

Oleg thrusts harder into her ass, the speed picking up too, and Max ends up swatting her arms out along the counter knocking kitchen items over.

Caroline: (also in mid-fuck): Max!? Is that you?

Max pulls her now sexually week body up to the serving windows where she sees Caroline getting fucked by Han.

Max: CAROLINE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE FUCKING HAN?

Caroline: Yes Max. We need that $500. I'm taking one for the team.

Max: By bribing him with sex!? I just let him fuck my tits.

Caroline: Say what? You….let Han titty fuck you?

Max: Ya, I wasn't going to go all the way for $500, (moans) I'm not a prostitute.

Caroline: Max, are you (Loud Moan as Han grabs her hips and thrusts deeper) having sex right now?

Max: Well ya, sorta.

Caroline: WITH WHO?

Max: Oleg. (moooaaannnsss)

Caroline: (tries to speak but only moans come out, followed by I'M GOING TO CUM)

Caroline: You're having sex with Oleg? (Looks disgusted before going back to a satisfied expression, after just having cum, but still being fucked by her boss)

Max: Just Anal, and a bit of foreplay, but no vaginal. I lost a bet ok…

Oleg peers out through the window as well, and gets even more turned on seeing Caroline naked and being fucked. Her slim sexy and perky body, being pounded. This made Oleg speed up even more. Max sticks herself to the window and keeps moaning, unable to control herself, having already cum a few times, Oleg shouts; I'm cumming.

Max: Oh ya, fill my ass with your cum.

Caroline: Max!

Max: Oh shut it slut. You're fucking Han, like that's any better.

Oleg fills Max's ass full of cum, he pulls his dick out and cum oozes out and down her pussy lips. Max having just had an orgasm, still laid there, a smile on her face, sweaty and panting for air.

Han hearing that Max was being fucked in the ass, gave him an idea, knowing he was going to cum soon. Without lube, he spits on Caroline's ass and uses it as lube, taking his dick out of her vagina, and pushing it into her ass.

Caroline: HAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NO STOP.

Han ignoring Caroline's pleas, shoves his dick deeper into Caroline's asshole, and proceeds to speed up, thrusting into her, grabbing her tits and massaging them, relaxing her. Caroline began to enjoy it. Only having tried anal once before in college, and another time during masturbation.

Han: I'm going to cum Caroline.

Han shoots cum into her ass and pulls out and shoots some on her pussy. Han now exhausted, goes and takes a seat on the bar stool.

Caroline and Max clean themselves up, get dressed and before they leave approach Han.

Max: I think we are more than deserving of that $500 now, don't you think.

Han: Alright, Alright. I admit defeat. You girls are just too wild. My wallet is in my pants.

Caroline reaches in his pants pockets and takes out his wallet, she finds a blank cheque, and brings it to Han, Oleg tosses her a pen. Han writes out the cheque for $500 in Caroline's name.  
Max continues to search his wallet where she also finds $500+ in cash. She grabs $500 cash, folds it and tucks it into her boobs.

Han: Hey! I said $500!

The girls continue to walk to the door.

Han: *mutters* Oh fine, just take it.


End file.
